Sisters Eternal
by Diane LD
Summary: Buffy has some loose ends to tie up before "The Gift". Yeah. I wrote this when I was thirteen. Feel free to make fun of it. Better yet, I'd stay away altogether. ;P


***Hey guys! I just popped this fic out in an hour, so excuse me if it sucks. Any suckage was purely unintentional.( Also, unbetaed, so all errors are mine. This takes place a few days before "The Gift" of Buffy season 5. Buffy saying goodbye to her ~sister~ before she must face Glory. Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. I don't really want them anymore. The shows have gone to hell. Evil Joss Whedon.  
SISTERS ETERNAL  
~Buffy's POV~  
Death is my gift.  
  
Yay. Death. What fun.  
  
I look up at the large, imposing structure in front of me and take a deep breath. I can do this.  
  
I can do this.  
  
"California Department of Corrections," it says, written in stone. If I don't go now, I wont ever do it. And this is something I need to do. To be at peace. I'm scared that the fight against Glory will be my last, and that's what brought me here to talk with my greatest enemy. my best friend.  
  
Faith. Just the name alone used to send a sharp burst of pain to my heart, a punch in the stomach leaving me winded for a few seconds afterwards. Not anymore. It still hurts; her betrayal, but everybody deserves a second chance.  
  
Right?  
  
And if I die tomorrow, she'll be all that's left.  
  
The guard leads me to a room, a wall of glass separating me from the other side. The metal chair is uncomfortable as I sit down, but maybe that's just my nervousness. I take a deep breath. I can do this.  
  
I can do this.  
  
~Faith's POV~  
  
I'm sitting in my cell when the guard comes to get me. I have a visitor. Maybe it's Angel. But maybe not. He hardly ever comes to visit anymore. Who can it be? He leads me into the room, and I see her.  
  
Buffy. My sister slayer.  
  
I know I've done some bad things in my life. I know that, and I'm trying to make it better. And if sitting in a jail cell for the next few years will help, then I'll do it. I want to be forgiven more than anything. I want Buffy to forgive me.  
  
She looks nervous, as I stare at her disbelievingly. Maybe this is just a dream, and if I blink she'll fade away or I'll wake up. I test it and blink a few times. Nope. She's still there.  
  
She's thinner than she was before, and she looks. haunted, somehow.  
  
"B?" I manage to croak out, my throat suddenly going dry, my stomach fluttering.  
  
"Is that really you?"  
  
~Buffy's POV~  
  
I nod at the disbelieving brunette in front of me. "Yeah." I say weakly. The whole speech I had planned out is completely forgotten. What was I going to say?  
  
"Faith." I start, not really sure where to begin. "Faith." I repeat, gesturing for her to sit down. " I came here today. I came here today to. Okay, I'm not really sure why I came here today, but I think I have to do this. Can you listen to me for a second?"  
  
She nods, curious. "Faith. We've had our differences over the years. you betrayed me and my friendship, tried to kill me and my friends, and murdered innocent people." Her face falls, and I instantly soften. I didn't come here to blame her for anything. She really is trying to atone.  
  
"But you are my sister. my best friend, even now. The only one who's ever understood what it's like to be the Chosen One. I just wanted to let you know that I forgive you for everything you've done. And to tell you I'm sorry for not trying harder to help you."  
  
A single tear leaks out of her eye. "Thanks, B." she says quietly, more tears streaming. I'm glad I came here. I take a deep breath and continue.  
  
"Yeah, well, you deserve it. You deserve forgiveness." I smile softly.  
  
"Faith. I'm scared." I admit. "There's this whole thing in Sunnydale right now. I don't. I don't know if. we'll. if I'll survive. I'm really scared." I confide in her. "I saw the First Slayer. She told me 'death is my gift.' I don't know what it mans. But I'm scared. So I came here to tell you this- Faith. You are my sister. And I love you. I'll love you forever. Whatever happens tomorrow, just know that I love you. We are the Chosen Two. Together we are strong. But if. I don't live to see another sunset. You are all that's left. Be strong, Faith. Be strong."  
  
My own tears are flowing freely now, tiny rivers running down my face. I look up at Faith, who is staring at me, her hand pressed up against the glass. I raise my own to meet it. She nods, a small nod that I almost miss. But I see it. She knows I'm saying goodbye.  
  
We're both crying now.  
  
I pull my hand away from the glass. I have to go. 'Cause tomorrow she may be the only one of us left.  
  
"Be strong, Faith. I love ya, sis." I whisper as I leave the room.  
~Faith POV~  
  
No. She can't be saying what I think she's saying. No.  
  
She doesn't deserve this. It should be me out there, fighting with her, dying with her. Instead, she fights alone. She dies alone. And I'll never forgive myself for that.  
  
I nod, telling her I understand, but I don't want to. I don't want to understand.  
  
I don't want to understand.  
  
" I love you," she tells me, and we're both crying. She's telling me to be strong. Be strong for her. That's one thing I can do. One thing she deserves.  
  
She doesn't deserve to die.  
  
She leaves the visiting room, and I call out to her. She turns, questions written in her eyes.  
  
"I love you, B. We're sisters. In souls and calling. and I love you. And stay strong." She smiles, tears still running down her face, and exits the room.  
  
I miss her already.  
  
"I love ya, sis." I say to the empty room. "I'll love you forever."  
The end! Please, please, please read and REVIEW! Even if you want to tell me that I suck, please do so. ALL feedback is welcomed. ( 


End file.
